


Punishment

by Gibbs_and_Jibbs



Series: Provocation Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All of this is a result of Tony being petty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Shameless Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, We love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_and_Jibbs/pseuds/Gibbs_and_Jibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” Tony whimpered, desperate for release. “Please let me come.” </p><p>“Oh no, Kitten,” Bucky drawled. “If we have it our way, Stevie and I will make sure you’re on edge for the rest of the night.” </p><p>Steve withdrew from Tony’s hole, his mouth wet and looking quite pleased with his work. “It’s only fair,” the blond said with a grin. </p><p>If he wasn’t out of his mind with lust, Tony would have berated the two for double teaming him. Instead, Tony just whined, willing to do anything for his boyfriends, anything to just get release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happened at the end of Chocolate Cakes and Coffee Cups, in which Bucky and Steve decide to "punish" Tony for being so petty. This fic was demanding to be written because it kept bugging me. All. Day. So, here's some gratuitous smut because my brain wouldn't shut up. This isn't Avengers: Age of Ultron compliant or Captain America: Civil War compliant. I obviously don't own the rights to Marvel.

A breathy moan escaped Tony’s kiss swollen lips as he tugged at the handcuffs keeping him bound to the headboard. “Please,” he whined, writhing on the sheets of the bed. Steve simply smirked, his blue eyes burning with lust, and resumed his place in between Tony’s legs. Which would have been fine if he hadn’t been avoiding Tony’s cock. Steve nipped and sucked bruises onto his soft, supple thighs. He was  _claiming_ Tony.

Bucky, for now, was content to watch them, sitting on the left of the bed, his metal hand lazily stroking his cock. He eyed them with a dark, heady gaze as if he were planning to devour them. It sent pleasurable shivers down Tony’s spine. His thighs quivered as Steve’s hot breath ghosted over his cock, nestled in a cock ring, before Steve chose an unmarked stretch of skin, tantalizingly close to his hole, to nip at.

“Steve,” he moaned and pulled at his handcuffs once again in vain.

“Aww, Stevie, give him what he wants. The little slut’s begging for it.”

Tony, much to his embarrassment later on, keened at the debasement.

“My pleasure,” Steve said huskily.

“Shit!” Tony arched off the bed when Steve’s tongue licked tentatively at his hole, only for Steve to pin his bucking hips down. With his legs strewn over Steve’s broad shoulders, hips pinned down by Steve’s superior strength, Tony had no choice but to stay still while his poor cock was being neglected.

A hot, wet tongue teased him, randomly dipping into his puckered hole occasionally. Between Bucky’s filthy commentary and Steve’s wicked tongue, Tony’s cock was leaking a steady stream of precome.

“Feels good, doesn’t it baby doll?” Bucky asked. Tony nodded and nearly screamed when Steve stiffened his tongue and plunged into the ring of muscle relentlessly, fucking Tony’s hole with his tongue.

“Stevie’s always had a wicked mouth, just like you,” he whispered into Tony’s ear. “He’s such a pretty sight when he’s on his knees, Kitten.”

Steve released one of Tony’s legs to palm his hard cock.

“You know how much he likes having a cock down his throat,” Bucky growled wrapping a hand around Tony’s reddened, neglected cock. Tony almost sobbed as Bucky set a punishingly slow pace; Even if he was partially free from Steve’s grasp, he wouldn’t be able to thrust up into the tight, pleasurable grip of Bucky’s hand. “I think that he  _loved_ the thrill of getting face fucked, loved knowing damn well people would wonder why his voice was so hoarse.”

Steve moaned at Bucky’s filthy, _filthy_ , words, the vibrations sending Tony’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. If a super villain didn’t get to him first, Tony was sure that the two super soldiers would be the death of him.

“I feel,” Tony said, breathing heavily, “like I’m being punished.”

Bucky smirked, the pace of his hand on Tony’s cock slowing down to a torturous drag that left him wanting more. As if spurred on by Tony’s words, Steve’s tongue went wild, tracing patterns and thrusting deeper into his hole.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whimpered, desperate for release. “Please let me come.”

“Oh no, Kitten,” Bucky drawled. “If we have it our way, Stevie and I will make sure you’re on edge for the rest of the night.”

Steve withdrew from Tony’s hole, his mouth wet and looking quite pleased with his work. “It’s only fair,” the blond said with a grin.

If he wasn’t out of his mind with lust, Tony would have berated the two for double teaming him. Instead, Tony just whined, willing to do anything for his boyfriends, anything to just get _release_.

“Please,” he begged and bit his lip. Bucky leaned in to capture Tony’s lips in a possessive, heated kiss, tongue easily slipping into Tony’s pliant mouth. Their tongues entwined, not so much a fight of dominance, rather than a dance, one that Bucky was obviously leading. When Bucky pulled away, Tony tried to recapture his lips but couldn’t, once again made aware of the presence of the handcuffs. Why did he even accept those things as a gift? They were more of an annoyance now than anything else.

“No,” Bucky said, although his control seemed to be slipping.

Producing the lube from the bedside drawer, Bucky squirted a generous amount onto his hand, his  _metal_ hand, Tony noted. Steve watched them, enraptured and took his own cock firmly into hand.

A cool, smooth finger circled Tony’s somewhat loose hole thanks to Steve’s ministrations, dipping into his opening slightly. He pushed his ass back on the finger hoping that maybe he could find some form of release but much like Steve, Bucky easily pinned down Tony’s thrusting hips. A whine, high and needy, escaped his throat, and Bucky smiled darkly, as if the sound was music to his ears. “You’re so eager for it, baby doll. I bet you just can’t wait to get a cock in you, can you?” He asked, eyes hooded, slipping another finger into Tony’s pliant hole.

“Oh fuck, yes. Bucky, Steve, I want you both. I _need_ you both tonight. Just whatever you do, don’t stop fucking me- _ah_!” Bucky’s fingers had curled against his prostate.

Bucky took his sweet time plunging three of his fingers into Tony’s inflamed, fluttering hole, every so often choosing to crook his fingers against Tony’s prostate, Tony crying out with each thrust.

“Fuck! Please, please, please,” he sobbed, words slurred with pleasure. “Fuck me, please one of you shove your cock in me. I  _need_ it. Bucky, Steve, _please_.”

“Shit, Buck,” Steve swore, hand fisting his cock to stop himself from coming. “He really wants it. I say we give it to him.”

“Read my mind, Stevie,” Bucky replied, leering at Tony with a smirk gracing his face.

Slicking up his cock liberally with lube, Bucky wasted no time sliding into Tony, who let out a long blissed-out moan at finally being _full_.

And so it began, Bucky and Steve taking turns fucking into Tony’s ass, but never giving him the chance to come. His boyfriends got to come of course because this was  _his_ punishment after all. Load after load of hot, thick come was pumped into Tony’s ass who mewled while getting filled every time. The super soldiers had each come three times before deciding to remove the cock ring from Tony.

With one, two, three strokes of Steve’s strong hand, Tony’s back arched and he came all over himself, his come spilling out over Steve’s fist and dribbling onto his abdomen. Bucky, who was having his last turn in Tony’s ass swore as Tony’s hole tightened and fluttered around his cock, triggering his own orgasm. He gave short, rough thrusts into Tony’s ass, milking the last of his orgasm before pulling out when the sensations became too much.

Immediately, come began to leak out of Tony’s abused asshole. Steve worked a tapered black butt plug into Tony’s ass to stop the come from ruining the bed sheets. Tony’s cock twitched when Steve nudged the butt plug against Tony’s prostate, but he knew it would be a while before he’d be ready to go again.

Neglecting clean up for now, and releasing Tony from the handcuffs, the three lovers scooted close together, their limbs tangled aimlessly with each other’s.

“I love you two,” Bucky said suddenly, turning to look at his boyfriends. His eyes were clear of lust and were soft, looking at them with a mixture of love and adoration.

Tony blinked and blushed under Bucky’s gaze while Steve just grinned happily.

“Love you too,” Steve said and the two leaned over Tony to share a kiss.

Tony was mesmerized at the sight; somehow, despite everything that the world had thrown at them, they made it back to each other, their love for each other growing stronger with each day. And Tony was fortunate enough to be included in that. Tony didn’t believe in any god, but if he did, he was sure he’d be thanking them ten times over for bringing these two men into his life.

When the blond and the brunet finally broke their heartfelt kiss, they showered Tony with their love, placing kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, and most definitely his lips. Each kiss was an “I love you,” and a “Don’t leave me.” And of course Tony listened.

“As far as punishments go,” Tony began, breathless from the kisses, “this is definitely the best one I have ever received.”

Steve frowned. “I sure hope this is the only punishment of this nature that you’ve received.”

Bucky’s frown mimicked Steve’s and pulled Tony into his arms. Meanwhile, Tony rolled his eyes.

“And I’m the petty one,” he muttered, partly to get their minds off the topic of his previous lovers.

“Of course,” Bucky replied immediately.

“Most definitely,” Steve agreed.

“...You guys suck. Like major levels of suckage right now. I’m 99 percent sure you broke the suck spectrum.”

“Whatever Tony,” his Brooklyn Boys said and pressed a kiss to both of his cheeks. Needless to say, Tony stopped complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel bad for Tony. His ass must be so sore. Maybe I should let one of the Brooklyn Boys take a go at bottoming. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Anyway, y'all know the drill. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! <3


End file.
